


The Christmas Wreath

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [204]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Hot Chocolate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mentioned Original Lestrade Character(s), Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes Has a Heart, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, Traditions, Wreaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: On their first Christmas in his home, Mycroft sees a wreath on the door, one that goes up on the door again and again. Years later, Mycroft and Gregory talk about its significance.





	The Christmas Wreath

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a quote by Albert Camus (included in the fic) and is an answer to the " _wreath_ " prompt for **sherlockrarepairs** Holiday Bingo.

**“You do not have to unburden your soul for everyone; it will be enough if you do that for those you love.”**  
Albert Camus  
_ Notebooks 1935 – 1942 _

He never considered holiday decorations to be a big deal. But the first Christmas after the death of Gregory’s ex-wife, there was a wreath on the door. It was by no means tacky or anything he would feel didn’t need to be on the door, but he noted that it looked out of place with the starkness of his home during the holidays. He had suspected it was Gregory who had placed it on the door but he was surprised to find that his daughter Georgiana had picked it out and asked for it. Why Gregory had not thought to ask he didn’t understand, but if Georgiana needed it, so be it.

The next year there was a different yet similar wreath on the door, and he noted both of those he cared for were less somber than they had been the year before. Mycroft had wanted to add a bit more to the wreath, as it was a simple fir and holly one, and as the family that he had gained was more festive this year, he felt it needed to be more festive as well.

The third year he added a small white dove, a cheap piece of plastic covered in a soft material with feathered wings, and when he saw Georgiana's eyes light up he knew he had done the right thing. Soon there was an overlay of fake white snow and nestled in the middle, sitting on the top of the bottom of the wreath a small Christmas tree that the lights could be turned on at night.

The wreath appeared every year from then on, even after Georgiana went to university. That had surprised Mycroft, but he watched Gregory put the fully festive wreath on the door from above him. After all these years, after all this time, it was a tradition, one of many he had developed over the years with Gregory and Georgiana. And he was surprised that evening when Gregory came to his study with two mugs of cocoa and gestured that they should go outside.

“She kept the Christmas tree and changed the batteries every year,” Gregory said before sipping his cocoa and pointing at the wreath on the door. “Marleen. We had thought you wouldn’t want any of our family decorations on the tree when we moved in here, but that tree was one of Georgie’s favourites.”

“I would have let both of you decorate however you needed to mourn properly,” Mycroft said as he blew over his hot cocoa. Gregory always made it a smidge too hot, but it was always dark chocolate and spiced and made with milk and felt warm going down his throat. He’d have some soon, but he wanted Gregory to tell him what he needed to say.

“I want to get rid of the storage unit with Marleen’s things,” he said. “Georgie said she’d take what she wanted back to the States with her for uni and then bring it...well, wherever she settles. The rest, I suppose I can donate, but I want to keep the family items.”

Mycroft nodded. “Bring them here. We’ll keep them someplace safe.”

“Thank you,” Gregory said, turning to give him a smile. “Do we want to add the Christmas decorations?”

“Of course, Mycroft said. “We’ll deck the entire house out if you choose. And I will help. I think it would be a tremendous surprise for Georgiana.”

“Ya, I think she’ll love it too.” Gregory leaned over and kissed his husband’s cheek. “I think this will be a good Christmas.”

Mycroft took his open arm and wrapped it around Gregory’s shoulders, pulling him close. “I think it will be as well.”


End file.
